This Is My Beloved Son: Hear Him
by cmkovalenko
Summary: A dramatization of the recorded times in holy writ that God the Father speaks from heaven with this testimony concerning Jesus Christ: "This is my Beloved Son: Hear Him." One event is related per chapter in this work. Christ lives and loves us all. Amen.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is My Beloved Son: Hear Him**

**Notes and Disclaimer:**This is a dramatization of the recorded times in holy writ that God the Father speaks from heaven with this testimony concerning Jesus Christ: "This is my Beloved Son: Hear Him." Please remember that some artistic license has been taken and I encourage you to look up the references to these accounts. For those without access to the scriptures listed, they can be read online at "scriptures,lds,org" (substitute the commas for periods in the web address). I also do not own anything. The Scriptures are from God.

* * *

The Baptism

The sun shone brightly on the waters of the Jordan, just as they had for hundreds of years. But today seemed to be special, for there stood a figure near the bank preaching to a large multitude of people. From his perch atop a stone wall, the man known as John the Baptist expounded on the coming of the Messiah.

"There is one among you that you don't know," he said. "You call me a prophet, but I am not worthy to carry the shoes of the one who comes after me. He is the one that you should follow. Yes, I baptize you with water, but He will baptize you with fire and the Holy Ghost."

The people were deeply moved at this. John made as though to continue his talk, but upon glancing beyond the crowd, his breath caught in his throat. There was a man approaching the throng dressed in a simple yet well kept white robe tied at the waist with a red sash. To the mortal eye, he looked to be an ordinary Jew of humble birth. With the build of a carpenter and the garb of a commoner, there was nothing in his physical features that would set him apart from a crowd. However, he carried himself with a royal air and there stood in his eye a resolution and sincerity that pierced the heart. But the most telling thing that resonated with John was the calm yet powerful presence the man bore with him. John could _feel_ more than see that this was no ordinary man. The prompting of the Spirit confirmed it.

"Behold!" he called, "The Lamb of God, who will take away the sins of the world."

The crowd all turned towards the newcomer as John leapt from the wall and ran to meet his now grown second cousin, the man the world then knew as Jesus of Nazareth.

They embraced each other as if they were old friends, for indeed they were; they were men with a common mission to further the work of God. Their roles in that work were very different, but neither would fully complete his task without the other.

"You've come at last Lord," John said with tears standing in his eyes.

"Yes John, the time is at hand," Jesus replied. "The time has come for my work to begin. Come my friend and baptize me."

John was taken aback at this.

"Master I…," John didn't know what to say. "Lord, I wouldn't think of it. You are holy; A sinless man. Such a one has no need of the remission of sins. _You_ should baptize _me_."

Jesus smiled.

"No John, you must baptize me. You have the authority to do so. And besides, you know that baptism is not only for the remission of sins. It is also a covenant of obedience. The laws of The Father require all to be baptized in order to enter into His kingdom. I am no exception. In obeying all of God's commandments, we will fulfill all righteousness. Do you understand?" The Lord asked.

John nodded his head. "Yes Master, I do. I suppose I always have at that. Come then and I will baptize you."

The stunned multitude made way as the Baptist led Jesus down into the waist deep river. The ordinance was simple yet profound. Calling Jesus by name, John said the prayer of baptism and then buried the Master in the water, swiftly bringing back up again. Dripping from head to foot, Jesus came up onto the bank with John following behind him. And there he stood, looking up into heaven. A faint yet profound glory seemed to fall upon him, almost as a dove settles on a tree.

Then a sound was heard. To some in the multitude, it was a faint but unreadable murmur. To others it was a faint whisper. To a select few it was a still small voice in the mind. But to The Lord and to the Baptist it was more than that. It was the very voice of God uttering these words from heaven:

"_This is My Beloved Son, in whom I am well pleased. Hear ye Him."_

* * *

**References: The Holy Bible (King James Version); Matthew 3:13-17, Mark 1:1-11, Luke 3:21-22, John 1:29-34**

* * *

More Chapters are forthcoming. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Transfiguration

Simon Peter woke with a start. He had been sleeping soundly while his master prayed, when a bright light had disturbed him. But it was still daylight. How could he have been awakened by a light brighter than the sun?

The answer became quite apparent to him right then and there. In all the three years he had served as one of Christ's disciples he had never seen anything as marvelous as this.

"_James! John! Wake up!_" Peter hissed as he shook his fellow apostles. The two Sons of Zebedee awoke, and were then immediately stunned to silence.

There before them stood their Master, surrounded by a glory that could only be described as God-like. His face shown brighter then any mortal light, for indeed the sun paled in comparison. His raiment shown too, with a whiteness that no earthly thing could match. And then there was the overwhelming feeling of presence. It was the very power of God that was emanating from Jesus; this truly was the Messiah!

But He was not alone. Christ was engaged in conversation with two other beings who likewise shown with glory, though their sense of presence did not weigh as heavily upon the souls of the three apostles.

One of the strangers spoke: "So the time draws near my Lord. The fulfillment of the Law is at hand."

"Yes, Moses, my friend," The Lord responded. His voice, though mild, was as the rushing of great waters. "With my coming sacrifice, the Law that was given to thee in the Mount of Sinai will be fulfilled."

"And what of the Prophets, my Lord?" asked the second personage. "As thou hast said, the writings of thy servants must be fulfilled."

"And so they shall be, Elijah*. While much will remain to the latter days, all the words of the prophets will be fulfilled. All."

The two ancient prophets smiled and then bowed in reverence.

"The Hosts of Heaven do watch and wait my Lord, for upon thee rests the salvation of all this world," Moses intoned.

"And though thou must dink the bitter cup alone, know that we ever pray for thee and that the Father is ever with thee," Elijah finished.

The Christ lovingly smiled; their words were assurance he would need in the coming weeks.

The three sunned witnesses to this event sat in reverent and fearful silence. There were simply no words that could contain their full feelings. Peter usually had a statement to make on practically everything, but this was one of the few times in his life his mind drew a blank. Ever impetuous, though, he struggled to say some words of praise for his glorified chief.

"Master,… it is good that we are here with you," Peter stammered. "Let us make three booths;… one for you, one for Moses, and one for Elijah… so you all can observe the devotions of the occasion." Of all the things he could have said, Peter thought this the proper thing to suggest at that moment. After all, the Feast of Tabernacles was upon the nation.

No sooner had Peter spoken, then a thick cloud overshadowed the entire mountain top. The apostles fell on their faces, stuck with a sudden fear. What did this mean? They couldn't see anything; only the glorious light of their Lord shinning through the mist. But as they lay there, a loving yet soul piercing voice sounded forth from out of the midst of the cloud: _"This is my beloved Son: hear Him."_

The three trembling men pressed their heads to the ground. It was the very voice of The Father! Did they dare to look up? What would happen if they did? The apostles didn't know. But as these thoughts boiled in their minds, their fear was slowly replaced by a calm peace; a warm reassurance that seamed to speak a boundless love directly to the spirit. They were not unwelcome in that heavenly presence.

Then the glorious feeling began to recede. Peter felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly looked up. Jesus stood there, alone and looking as plain as he had ever looked. He smiled as extended his hand to his chief apostle.

"Stand up my friend, and don't be afraid."

* * *

**Note: ***Elias (the name found in the King James Bible) is the New Testament Greek form of the name Elijah.

**References: The Holy Bible (King James Version); Matthew 17:1-9, Mark 9:2-10, Luke 9:28-36**

* * *

In the next chapter, we will be leaving the eastern hemisphere and paying a visit to the biblical contemporaries of the western hemisphere. They too have an account of The Father testifying of Christ.


	3. Chapter 3

The Visit

Things had drastically changed in the last few weeks. Almost nothing of the landscape was recognizable, either in the northward land of Mulek or the southward land of Lehi. Mountains had been leveled, valleys had been raised up, and whole cities had been burned, buried in the earth, or sunk into the sea. The marks of the tempests, the earthquakes, and the volcanic eruptions were everywhere. But what was most tragic about this destruction was that the people of these lands, the Nephites, had been warned.

As Nephi walked the tattered avenues of the city Bountiful towards the temple, his mind was caught up in the sad history of his nation. From the time that the prophet Lehi and his family had left the ancient city of Jerusalem and crossed the great sea to this continent six-hundred years ago, they had been led and guided by God. From that family, this nation had grown. Nephi the First, the son of Lehi and Nephi's namesake, had lead the people in the ways of the Lord and left his mark and name upon the nation. Being of the House of Israel and descendents of Joseph, the Nephites were highly favored of the Lord and prospered in the land; when they followed the commandments of God that is. Just at their times of greatest prosperity and peace, wickedness and pride had a way of creeping into the hearts of the people.

Being himself a prophet of God, Nephi was well acquainted with the stiff-necked nature of this nation. Just thirty-nine years ago, a prophet named Samuel* had come into the land to call the people to repentance. Of the many things he had said, the most prominent had been his prophecy concerning the coming of the Messiah into the world. Samuel spoke of the Messiah's power and how he would save the world from sin, he testified of the reality of God's power, and he spoke of the signs that would accompany the birth and death of the Christ. When the Messiah was born, great lights would be seen in heaven and a new star would arise, signifying that the Christ child had been born across the sea in the land of Israel. When the Messiah was put to death, great destructions would come upon the land. Storms and upheavals of nature would destroy the wicked and darkness would cover the continent for three days. It was a remarkable prophecy. What was more, it all came to pass.

Five years after Samuel prophesied, the sign was given of the Savior's birth and a new star arose, filling the night sky with its light and brilliance. Nephi had been there and seen it for himself and had helped bring many to the faith of Christ as a result of the miracle. But others had hardened their hearts and attempted to explain the sign away as a coincidence or devilish trick. For the next thirty-four years, Nephi had seen the people go through periods of great righteousness and great wickedness. He was amazed at how quickly the people forgot the signs and wonders they had seen. They knew the truth and yet they rebelled against it. It hadn't been too long ago that Nephi had been a wandering fugitive, simply because he was a prophet and could work great miracles in the name of Christ. Still, he had taught and testified of Christ, bringing as many as he could to the knowledge of the truth.

Then came the second sign. Thirty-four years after the Messiah's birth, the catastrophe marking the Savior's death was unleashed on the Nephite nation. The sights and sounds of those first three hours still haunted Nephi. The thunder and lightning had been beyond belief, the earth had shaken as if it would split in half, and the blackness that had covered the land was so thick, you couldn't even light a fire, let alone see the light of the sun. The next three days were all one single blur of blackness, all except the voice that Nephi had heard through the ash-like vapor. It had proclaimed itself to be the voice of Christ, testifying from heaven of His fulfilled mission to atone for the sins of the world and inviting the people of the world to come unto Him and be healed. Despite the despair he had felt before, the joy that had filled Nephi's heart was almost more than he could bear. He had since learned that many had heard this voice and that despite the miserable conditions, many good people had lived through the destruction.

It had been almost six weeks since the three-day-darkness had dissipated and the people were now hard at work to bring some semblance of order to the chaos left by the storms. All around him, Nephi could see his countryman busily rebuilding their homes and cities. The city Bountiful was the main focus at this point, since it was the location of the Lord's Temple in this part of the land. Nephi himself was on his way to deliver a load of cement to help repair the walls of the sacred structure. He had been so occupied in his thoughts that he barely noticed when he had entered the temple compound. Shaking his mind free of his wonderings, Nephi set to work mixing the cement and filling the workers' troughs with the viscose paste. The temple was one of the few structures that had remained standing during the cataclysm, almost as if the Lord had sheltered it. Its walls were cracked and stones had been dislodged in places, but aside from that the structure was sound.

As Nephi worked the mixing vat and spoke with his fellow workers about the events of the past month, a voice was heard throughout the city. Everyone stopped their work and looked around, wondering who had spoken. It had not been a loud voice, nor had it been a harsh voice, but everyone in the city was struck by how powerfully that sound pierced the soul. After a moment, the voice spoke out again, stronger this time. Who was speaking, and what was he saying? It was clearly a man's voice but no one could quite understand what the words were. However, everyone could feel the power behind those words. It was more like it was speaking to the very heart and spirit, causing both to burn with a divine fire.

Something clicked in Nephi's mind; this was no earthly voice! Everyone else must have reached the same conclusion, because the entire crowd looked up together into the heavens, searching for the source of the voice and opening their ears, minds, and hearts to hear it. A third time, the voice spoke and this time the people were ready to listen. In a calm and loving yet powerful tone, the voice from heaven uttered _"Behold my Beloved Son, in whom I am well pleased, in whom I have glorified my name—hear ye Him."_

Tears welled up in Nephi's eyes. It was God the Father himself speaking to them. And as He spoke, there appeared a pillar of brilliant light directly above the steps of the temple. Within that light, there could be seen the figure of a man, clothed in a white robe, whose countenance shown with a heavenly glory. Slowly, the man descended until his feet touched the sacred stairs and the pillar disappeared, leaving the man standing in majestic splendor above the multitude. No one spoke. No one knew what to say. Was this an angel, some wondered? Nephi, however, knew the truth.

The man began to descend the stairs, and as he did, his voice was heard by all.

"Behold, I am Jesus Christ," He said, "whom the prophets testified shall come into the world. And behold, I am the light and the life of the world; and I have drunk out of that bitter cup which the Father hath given me, and have glorified the Father in taking upon me the sins of the world, in the which I have suffered the will of the Father in all things from the beginning."

The comfort and peace that filled Nephi's soul nearly overwhelmed him as he said a silent prayer of thanks for this privilege. The Son of God was walking among them, just as he had in His own land among His own people, the Jews at Jerusalem. As all the people fell to their knees in reverence, Nephi recalled that the prophets had said that Christ would visit them after He had finished his mortal ministry and had been resurrected. Nephi had been waiting for this day ever since he was a child. It was almost too good to be true: here he was kneeling at the very feet of The Master.

The smiling Christ spoke out again as he reached the foot of the stairs and the crowd looked up to hear him.

"Arise and come forth unto me, that ye may thrust your hands into my side, and also that ye may feel the prints of the nails in my hands and in my feet, that ye may know that I am the God of Israel, and the God of the whole earth, and have been slain for the sins of the world."

Nephi got to his feet, along with the rest of the throng, and slowly made his way to the Temple steps where the waiting Messiah stood. Nephi had seen and conversed with angels before while in the service of God, but this was an opportunity a very select few had ever received. As Nephi came forward, the Master's eyes fell upon him. In a moment, Nephi could feel the love and appreciation that the Lord had for him. Christ knew of Nephi's work and He was proud of him.

Tears were running freely down the prophet's face as he grasped the Lord's outstretched hand and ran his fingers over the deep scars that marked where the Savior had been pierced. Looking up into Jesus' face, Nephi saw the pure love of God as the Lord smiled down on one of his many servants.

His heart bursting with joy and gratitude, Nephi fell to his knees and humbly said what some had before said and what many after would say: "My Lord and My God. Thank You."

* * *

**Note: ***This Samuel is not to be confused with the Samuel from the Old Testament. Being from the land of Israel originally, the Nephites kept much of their heritage and used many old Hebrew names.

**References: The Book of Mormon; Helaman 14, 3 Nephi 11:1-15**

* * *

So we see that Christ is Lord of the whole Earth and that He came in resurrected glory to more than one people. Now, we will jump forward in time to the early 19th century where we find one last testimony of the Father as recorded by a lad of fourteen.


	4. Chapter 4

The Vision

Joseph stood at the door of his father's small log cabin, looking out over the fields and forest that surrounded the farm. In his mind he contemplated what he was about to do. It was the first time in his life that he had made the effort to pray vocally and he was unsure of how he should proceed or what the result would be. Would God really hear his prayer? Would He even answer? What would that answer be and how could the boy be sure? But as Joseph's worry began to stir, that scripture came back to him: "If any of you lack wisdom, let him ask of God, that giveth to all men liberally, and upbraideth not; and it shall be given him."*

A comforting calm washed over Joseph. If God was willing, even eager, to give knowledge to those who asked for it in faith, why wouldn't He let Joseph know which church he should join?

So, mustering his courage, Joseph made his way across the freshly plowed fields to the woods at the far end of the family property. As he walked, he took in the beauty of his surroundings. He couldn't have asked for a more perfect morning than this. The sky was clear and blue with hardly a cloud to be seen. The cool 1820 New England spring air was filled with the sounds of life and the scents of rejuvenation, all which served to further call the greatness of God to one's mind. Surely the creator of such splendor could not be so uncaring as to leave one of his children in darkness and confusion, as Joseph was. All the different creeds and opinions on religion of his home town ministers had only added to the questions that the young man had rather than dispel them. And if he couldn't get satisfactory answers from those who professed to follow Christ's truth, Joseph reasoned to go to the source of that truth: Christ himself.

The fourteen-year-old youth made his way into the shade of the grove where he had determined to make his attempt. It was quite, secluded, and peaceful; the perfect place for prayer. After finding a suitable place among the trees, looking around to ensure he was alone, Joseph removed his hat, knelt down upon the ground, closed his eyes, and began to offer up his desires to God.

After a moment, Joseph's eyes flew open; he wasn't alone. He could sense a malevolent presence somewhere in the glade, one that filled his heart with dread. Joseph looked all around, but saw nothing. Yet it was unmistakable: someone was there, and that someone had murderous intent. Then, all at once, Joseph felt his body seized, not by human hands, but by an evil power which completely engulfed him. He tried to cry out, but the sound caught in his throat, as if his tongue had been tied within his mouth.

The feeling was like nothing Joseph had ever felt before. He was not physically restrained, for no temporal bond could be this powerful. It was like a heavy sheet of pure fear had been cast over him, and that dark terror is what held him bound. The boy couldn't even move, the feeling of dread was so strong. And underlying that dread was hatred. The purest malice was emanating from this demonic unseen being; the source of this paralyzing fear. And through that hatred, it was as if Joseph could sense the thoughts of this Adversary: Give up. Destruction awaits you. God will not hear you. I and I alone rule this world! I will not let you destroy my kingdom!!

Joseph was looking The Destroyer in his unseen face! How could he escape this Devil's influence? Was Joseph doomed to destruction? In the vaults of his mind, the boy cried to the heavens in desperation: God! Help Me!! Save Me!!!

In an instant, Joseph felt a loving peace and a great light fall upon him. The lad could almost hear the anguished cry of the Devil as that heavenly influence broke the dark distress which had held the boy captive. Joseph was free! God had heard his cry! And God had more than heard it. He was answering.

As Joseph looked up towards the source of the glow, he saw a pillar of the most radiant and brilliant light descending from the heavens, directly over his head. Joseph thought the very trees would burst into flame, the light was so bright. It was truly like lightning, the sun itself being no match. The glorious pillar continued to descend until it rested around the boy and when it did, he could clearly see two personages in the midst of it. They looked like ordinary men, though they were perfectly built and not a blemish could be found upon them. Their feet did not touch the ground, but instead they seemed to be standing in the air. Their countenance was beyond any description of the finite mind and Joseph was overwhelmed by the love and joy that emanated from them. And while they looked almost completely alike, the one to Joseph's left had several distinguishing features. As his eyes adjusted, Joseph could clearly see the deep marks in the personage's feet, hands, and wrists.

The being to Joseph's right looked upon the lad with a loving smile. He put his hand on His companion's shoulder, pointed to him and addressed the youth in a Fatherly and tender voice that rang through eternity: "Joseph, this is My Beloved Son. Hear Him!"

* * *

***James 1:5**

**Notes and References:** As before stated, this is a partial and dramatized account of these events. The full account, written in Joseph Smith's own words, is found in the Pearl of Great Price (a book of latter-day scripture) under the heading _Joseph Smith-History._ It can also be found in _History of the Church_, Vol. 1, Chapters 1-5, published by the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. The Pearl of Great Price can be read online at scriptures(dot)lds(dot)org.

* * *

Thus ends my short retelling of these singular events. I know that Jesus Christ is the Savior of the World. Through His atoning sacrifice, we can all return to live with Heavenly Father if we simply live by the gospel that Christ set down for us to follow. I know that each of these events really happened and that the Father loves us with a love that only a Perfect Father can have. I encourage you to read the original scriptural accounts for yourselves and come to your own knowledge that Jesus is the Christ. This I say, in the sacred name of Jesus Christ, Amen.


End file.
